The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth
by ONDER
Summary: There is not enough space in this blurb thingy. The summary is inside.
1. SummaryIntroductionDisclaimer

Fantasy AU

Prompt from Seito: It's just, all I can picture is that Tsuna gets dragged into an adventure he really doesn't want to go on, makes friends and accidentally stops the bad guy. And then they all move into Namimori and this tiny quiet town is never the same. Never.

The one-shot that this prompt came from a one shot called: Everything Can Change.

Warnings: OOCness likely, Cursing (Unavoidable considering a certain Storm), there may be some sexual harassment (that is unknown as of right now) I will try to not make this fic OC centric, or add OCs at all. But in the beginning at least, I will have to add OCs, just know that the plot is not be centered around them and they are there only to move the plot forward. Slow updates. Very slow.

Raiting: T (For now)

Pairings: R27, slight Arco27, 8059, one-sided 10027 (if possible I make no promises) and maybe one-sided 6927 (I make no promises for this one as well), I may also be able to slip in some 1869. You never know with me. My pairings will likely be all over the place.

Wish me luck everybody!

 **Introduction/Disclaimer**

So this is about a prompt like thing that I found on and decided to try my hand at. I hope to make this a multi-chapter story, but if you have any prompts that you would like to give me, I say: Bring It ON!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! (T ^ T) I don't own KHR, and I don't even own the idea for this particular plot line. However, I do own the ideas for how these characters will be portrayed. This is a nonprofit fanfiction that I am writing solely for entertainment porpoises only.

This is my first prompt, so if I get things strange, or deviate off course, please tell me and I will try to fix it as soon as possible.

And if you are expecting fast updates, please don't. I am trying to make them long, and making sense. I don't really plan ahead, I know what I want the end result is, I don't know how I'll get there, or even if it will be the same ending that I wanted in the beginning! But trully, I don't know what I want this fic to turn out to be. I know what I am aiming for though, so there is that.

One more thing, if any one has ideas for chapter names (Past, Present, or Future) or a different book title, I would like to hear them, just comment them in this Introduction. However, if you do have a chapter name, please note that with this book at least, I want the chapter names to somewhat reflect what happens in the chapter, and I want them to be proverbs. This truly is the last thing, I will take any prompts for Omakes, and/or if you have any Omakes I can post them in this book, labeled as such, obviously, just send them via PM.

Wish me luck in this endeavor!


	2. Chapter 1: A Change Is As Good As a Rest

"So let me get this straight. You want that little wimp of a kid who can't even summon anything that can do any considerable difference in ANY way, to attempt to summon a very powerful demon?"

"No, I want that little wimp of a kid who can't even summon anything that can do any considerable difference in any way, to SUCCED in summoning a very powerful demon."

"You do realize that the odds of that actually happening is one in one-thousand right?"

"I know."

"And yet you still want him to do this?"

"It is the only way." 

**LINELINELINELINESKYLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEDEMONLINELINELINELINELINELINELINEPINEAPPLELINELINELINELINE**

"Again." The teacher spoke to the students telling them to draw a particular rune once more.

Off in the far corner, a small brunet summoner-in-training was shakily drawing the rune over and over again on a piece of paper.

The brunet's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. An aspiring summoner. Or at least, that was what they had said at the beginning of the year when he had first entered the school.

Now, not so much.

They called him Dame-Tsuna. One reason they did that was because he hasn't been able to summon anything of a significant power level to do anything. Another reason they held was because he didn't get good scores on most of his tests. Demonic Languages was one of the few classes that he was actually good at, another was dodging (even though that wasn't actually a class). And yet a third reason that they held was that he just couldn't seem to be able to keep his balance whenever he walked.

(Although there were some rumors that if he wasn't walking, for example running, jumping, dodging, doing acrobatics, dancing, and surprisingly fighting (not that he really could do that to begin with), he was actually quite graceful. These rumors have never been confirmed however.)

The rune for sun wasn't all that difficult normal people would say. But those people were not the ones drawing it. For summoners, they had to get the rune exactly. For if they didn't, anything from the summoning just being unsuccessful, to the demon coming through and not being bound properly. With friendly demons that isn't a problem. However, with the more... Chaotic demons, anything could happen.

"Again." The teacher said once more after going around the room to check everyone's attempts. Once more the room was filled with the scratching sound of pencil against paper.

Just a normal day at Kawahira's School for the Magically Inclined.

Going around the room once more to check the student's attempts at the rune the teacher said "That is all for today, your homework for tonight is to create a full scale summoning circle on one of the sheets that was passed it at the beginning of class using the rune that you just worked on. Do not, I repeat, do NOT attempt to summon anything using this rune until I have given you written permission under supervision from a SUMMONING teacher. Not just any adult." There were some people grumbling at those words. "Remember, these rules are for your safety and not for order, even if order is a natural side effect of the rules. Dismissed." Tsuna was packing up after the teacher left and was getting ready to leave when some people came over to 'talk' **(Read: Torment)** to him.

The poor brunet wasn't fast enough it seems when packing up.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, even if you tried to summon anything using this new rune you wouldn't be able to!" One of his classmates laughed.

"Ya, he's so useless, he probably couldn't even summon a fairy!" Seemingly everyone in the little group that was surrounding Tsuna thought that this comment was funny, for they roared with laughter.

While this was going on however, the little brunet was moving even faster to pack up.

"Hay! That isn't nice! Why are you always picking on Tsuna-kun?" Sasagawa Kyoko, one of the best Caster-in-training and certainly the cutest (class vote) asked the bullies as she walked into the Summoner's class room.

"Kyoko-chan, why are you bothering yourself with the no-good, useless people in the school when you could be hanging out with the better people?" One of the bullies asks, not even realizing that he had just insulted his crush.

Kyoko pouted. "Tsuna-kun, I wanted to ask you something for my class work. That's why I am here, would it be alright?" She asks after changing her pout into a bright smile.

"What can Dame-Tsuna do for you that I can't?" Idiot number three asks.

"Tsuna-kun can summon fire class demons." Was her response. "Last time that I checked, you could only summon rain class demons."

The bully spluttered at that. It was a universally known fact that Dame-Tsuna could summon fire class demons, albeit weak ones. If it had been anyone other than the school idol, he would have likely punched her for reminding him of that. While rain class demons weren't weak per say, they did have their uses after all, they were not as 'dangerous' in the figure that boys of their ages thought of. In the right situation, rain class demons could do far more damage with far less consequences than some of the other classes. Not that they knew that.

"Tsuna-kun, can you please help with the project that I have to do?" Kyoko asked Tsuna once more. Tsuna just did what he could and nodded to his long time friend and secret protector.

The bullies dispersed as they realized that Sasagawa Kyoko wasn't going to leave the 'Dame' student behind any time soon.

"So, about my project! I figured that since you could summon one of the more destructive class of demons, that you would know how to treat and take care of burns. Did I guess right?" Kyoko asked of the small brunet trailing behind her.

"H-Hai." Tsuna stuttered out.

"That is good! I need to know about burns for my project. The entire class is doing something similar, but not about burns so you don't have to worry about them at all-" Kyoko's words faded into the background noise as the two students walked away, one all but dragging the other in her need for knowledge.

The teacher who's class the two just left looked after the brunet in slight worry. She didn't like the fact that she had likely set up the poor brunet for a world of pain at the command of the Headmaster, but it had to be done if the Headmaster was to be believed. She just hoped that the small brunet got the rune down so that nothing would go wrong. 

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINEMELONLINELINELINEKUFUFUFULINELINELINESKYLARKLINELINELINELINELINELINELINESUNLINELINELINELINELINELINEEXTREAMLINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

In a dorm not too far away from the school, the brunet from earlier was carefully drawing the summoning circle for his teacher. The paper that was given to him was about as large as a small carpet, but not as thick although it did come close. The rune that he had didn't look like the one that he had caught a glimpse from his table neighbor, but the teacher said that each rune was different so that no one could cheat in the homework assignment. Not that it mattered to Tsuna. He couldn't get any of his other classmates to do it for him anyway.

 _'Almost done with this, then I can go running.'_

At that thought, the small brunet looked out his open window longingly. Then went back to his assignment.

Making the last mark, he sighs then moves to roll up the parchment, but before he can do more than grab a corner of the paper, there is a yellow glow from the Summoning Rune.

Did he say any of the words? Did he accidentally channel his Mana without thinking?

The glow spread until all the runes were glowing and he couldn't do anything to stop it. There was a blinding light the same color as the glow. When Tsuna's sight cleared from being blinded, there stood a tall man in front of him.

He was wearing a black suit, with a matching fedora covering black locks of hair. His eyes were dark, pitch black, like a starless night, and he radiates power.

The man, _demon Tsuna don't forget that he is a demon no matter how hot he is_ , smirked down at the stunned brunet beneath him. "So, you are the one who called me here."

In that same moment, Tsuna sensed the slight killing intent coming from the demon, his sense of the thing honed by countless years of dodging bullies, and decided that that was a good moment to through himself out of his window and start running.

 **A/N: Hello, I would like to let you know a few things. The first thing is that this book will have slow updates, maybe once a year, but that is because of time restraints combined with my intention to make every chapter have at least 1500 words in it. Also, may be because I can't put words to the ideas in my head and/or am splitting things in separate ways. Wish me luck in this journey called 'Love' for I myself have not felt in in years, and my memories of such things are fuzzy at best. But I will attempt at romance, you never know, I might do a wonderful job. Well, I will see you in the next installment.**


End file.
